User blog:Niarobi (Formerly Hadou)/Dragon Ball Cosmology
'Introduction' The point of this blog is to clarify for future debates and profiles how large the cosmology of the Dragon Ball verse is, for the sake of scaling characters to it, of course. 'The information, yeah, that' Proof that Heaven is a separate space-time continuum from it having a different flow of time. The Mortal Universe being stated as being infinite in size, multiple times. The size of Heaven is the same size as the universe. The Demon Realm is comparable in size to the mortal universe. The Kaioshin Realm is 1/10th the size of the Macrocosm. It is impossible through regular movement/methods to move from the Living World to the Afterlife, or from the Afterlife to the Kaioshin Realm, further proving they are separate space-time continuums. Earth has its own personal Hell with multiple distinct levels. This also implies that every living planet should have its own Hell with multiple levels. This scan proves that the Time Chamber should also be another universe separate from the Mortal Universe. I'm aware there are also multiple statements that imply that it is Earth-sized, but this doesn't really mean it can't be an Earth-sized space-time continuum. The The Kaio Realm actually encompasses Heaven, so it is larger than Heaven, and both Hell and the Enma Realm are equal in size to the Kaio Realm. There also exists the the Sugoroku Space and the Divine Realm, both being of a moderately unspecified size. Beyond this, it is commonly known that there are twelve universes, tons to countless timelines, the World of Void, and the World of Zeno, which presumably dwarfs universes. 'Sources' Source for the Daizenshuu Attack Dictionary. Source for the Daizenshuu Geographical Dictionary. Source for the Chouzenshuu Character Dictionary. Second source for the Daizenshuu Geographical Dictionary. Source that the Daizenshuu is able to be used, since Toriyama condones its use and says the Daizenshuu is more credible on the series than himself. Source for this picture and the below translation, as well as a source that Toriyama is an author of the Daizenshuu 7. "This Daizenshuu, the 7th and final one, is a huge Dragon Ball encyclopedia. I think the staff who make these books always have a rough time of it, but this one looked even more hellish than usual. They really did a great job. I’m ridiculously forgetful, so despite being the author, there’s lots of stuff even I don’t know anymore. It was often quite a nuisance, and I think having this encyclopedia around when the series was still running would have really helped me out. Darn it all. Anyway, my thanks to the staff, and to all Dragon Ball fans." — Akira Toriyama Proof filler is canon, so filler cosmology scans can be used. Source for the scan. Further proof that filler is canon from the El Manga Legendario. "Of course, those who have read Dragon Ball have noticed that certain stories which are found in the anime didn't exist in the manga." "Oolong: What's this? I never saw that in the manga.... " "END: As one adventure in the manga corresponds to about 10 minutes of animation, and since one episode comprises on average 30 minutes, the entire series of Dragon Ball would have passed by very quickly. The team of animators therefore had to insert some original stories. I admire what they have done, that's a hell of a job!" "Toriyama: Dragon Ball, it's the anime and the manga!" Source for Toriyama considering DBGT canon, albeit as a side story, so the scans from GT are valid. 123 Category:Blog posts Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch